


My Own Little World

by UnknownSatellite84



Series: Seventh Heaven [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Barry Allen, Captivity, Choking, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dark, Desperate Sex, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eobard Being an Asshole, Episode AU: s02e16 Doomworld, Explicit Sexual Content, Fucked Up, Headcanon, I'm Going to Hell, Isolation, Light Bondage, Lube, M/M, Male Slash, Mental Anguish, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Painful Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sex, Prostate Orgasm, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sorry Not Sorry, Strong Language, Top Eobard Thawne, Touch-Starved, Unintentionally Non-Consensual Kissing/Touching, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownSatellite84/pseuds/UnknownSatellite84
Summary: " 'Barry,' Eobard grunted. It was starting to go to his head, his body reacting to the touches, the kisses, the way Barry looked at him, the way his lithe frame spoke of submission and desire. If the idiot kept this up, he wasn't sure he would be able to resist what he wanted so badly to do to him. He wanted to make him scream, and not just from pain. 'I thought you said you didn’t want this.''But I do. You were right. I do.' He gripped Eobard’s hair, yanking it hard enough the Reverse winced. He dove back towards his lips again.Eobard met him halfway.'Please, Eobard,' Barry whispered, shivering, 'I want to feel wanted again...' "********************************************************************The tables have been turned, and now Barry is the one in a cage. Welcome to Eobard's own little world a.k.a. Reverse Flashpoint.Or - the unexpected dubcon Eobarry Doomworld AU porn with a tiny bit of plot no one asked for...





	My Own Little World

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I try to picture me without you but I can't.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843589) by [Serenityreview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityreview/pseuds/Serenityreview). 



> First, I just want to extend a thanks to Bisexuowl (Archive of Our Own guest). If it weren't for her lovely ideas, this fic would probably not exist. And if it did, it would be a much more lackluster version. She came up with Reverse Flashpoint, actually. XD  
> And also to Serenityreview, whose fic inspired this concept of Eobarry in Doomworld.  
> I just took it down a bit darker path than she did.
> 
> Just a warning, this is DUBIOUS CONSENT. If that bothers you in any way, you probably won't be interested in this. I also encourage you to read tags and make sure this is your cup of tea. :)
> 
> For those of you who read Reversed and are wondering about the prequel I said I was working on, well, I've had a setback. I recently dropped my laptop that had all of my edits so far on it. Now, I'm waiting to see if it can be repaired or the information pulled from it. If not, it'll be quite some time before it's done, as I'll have to re-edit what I'd already done. :\

Lightning ripped across the sky, arcing through the gray clouds. Thunder cracked in its wake, rumbling the glass panes of STAR Laboratories. Eobard looked upon the rain-blurred world, watching the sheets of water cascade from the sky, buckets dumped from the ether. His eyes flicked to the clock on the wall, returning to the outdoors, a brief movement too fast for a regular human to track.

_Eight. Seven. Six._

A fire burned in his chest. His fingertips tingled, and even here, protected from the elements, he felt the energy of the storm from head to toe.

_Three. Two. One._

_Now._

The siren blared through the facility, ringing in his ears, but each rise and fall of the noise brought joy, not alarm. Inhaling through his nose, he turned and strode from the room.

"Professor Thawne!" a voice called over the din. "Sir, there's been an unauthorized breach in the sublevel!" Eobard saw two large men wearing black suits and carrying ear pieces fast approaching him. "We should escort you to a secure location, Sir!"

"There's no need for that, gentlemen," Eobard replied, his lips curling. "I'm confident there is nothing to worry about."

The two guards hesitated, sharing a glance before meeting his gaze again, albeit with caution. One started with, "Sir, I insist-"

Impatience gripped Eobard's heart like a disease, festering poisonous anger. " _I'm_ paying _you idiots_. Not the other way around. It's best you remember just _who_ is in charge here."

They froze, faces going pale. _"Yes, Sir,"_ they chorused shakily.

_Morons._

"Good." Eobard patted one of them on the shoulder. The man's eyes widened slightly as if he thought the pat might contain a secret, poisonous needle to end his life. Eobard's irritation was replaced with a drop of amusement. He chuckled and pushed past them, setting a fast - but human - pace down the corridor. Once he was certain the morons couldn't see him, he drew on the Speed Force and raced down the laboratories' emergency stairs - all of them.

Silence pressed at his eardrums at the bottom. The many layers of the facility above his head muffled the alarms, and the hallways were empty. This area wasn't in use. In fact, it was off-limits, so very few people ever saw or had a use for it. He made a beeline for the desired door, the one that declared _Sublevel B._ He paused in front of it and twirled the golden lightning bolt ring on his finger. He tapped the small band and the world went red; he became the Reverse Flash.

His heart-rate picked up, blood rushing through his ears.

He couldn't help but feel that he was the lion. And he was hunting, hunting a rabbit that had entered his territory so innocently. He'd daydreamed of this moment so many times when alone, so many times while chasing the Legends around in circles. Now that he was here, living his dream come true, he could barely contain the excitement singing under his skin like a siren's call - alluring and irresistible. He felt alive.

Eobard didn't waste another millisecond. He followed the hallways until he came upon a new door. He entered the room, greeted with familiar, silvery-metallic walls and a ceiling shimmering faintly with energy. He'd come here so many times after this reality's existence, pretending that it was this day, not another earlier in time. He'd despised waiting so long, but his patience had paid off at last. He cast his gaze around, eyes picking through the shadows.

A tingle ran down his spine.

This moment was destiny.

He halted and sighed, allowing a chuckle to escape his lips. He turned.

_"Barry Allen,"_ he said, releasing his hold on the Speed Force. "It's been awhile. I really wanted to do this sooner, but if I was going to succeed in fooling my _partners_ , it had to be now. That spear is really incredible."

"Thawne," the man replied, standing partially in the shadows so half of his face was invisible. The shaded half seemed to reflect the hidden darkness Eobard knew was in his soul. Even now, there was an edge to his voice, along with the faintest tinge of fear. "What have you done?" He whispered.

"I've made the world a better place."

Eobard tapped a button on a nearby console, speed-typing in a code.

The distant alarms shut off.

"False alarm, everyone," he said into the intercom. "Repeat, false alarm. Return to your stations and resume your work."

He noticed movement out of the corner of his eyes, and he glanced up to see Barry take a step away. The once-hero's eyes glittered like diamonds, and the edge also residing in his posture had seemingly increased.

"It was rather stupid of you to come here," Eobard said, spreading his arms before him. "Without your powers...well, you couldn't actually have thought to escape this place, could you?"

"I...I followed the clues," Barry replied, taking another step, his body language screaming fight-or-flight. His respiration increased, voice shaking. "I...it was a trap, though, wasn't it? Y-you set this up, t-to kill me. How did you take my powers? How did you change everything?" He demanded.

Eobard had to chuckle again. When would Barry stop being so naïve? Maybe in a few decades... "You can blame your useless friends, the Legends. Thanks to them, I recieved a lovely artifact that let me rewrite reality. I decided to have some fun with it, even though my priority was to save my own life. You certainly weren't lying when you said I died in the other timeline. Good thing I made a time remnant in case you were right, or I'd have been gone for good. Tragic."

Barry shook his head, backing away without pause, but the slowness of his retreat suggested he had no hope of actually escaping. He cleared his throat. "Y-you won't get away with this. Someone will stop you-"

Eobard knew his foe was grasping at straws now - reaching and gaining nothing. "Besides myself, Malcolm and Darhk, you're the _only_ one who knows about the old reality."

"Why?" Barry snapped, fists clenching, "why let me remember? If you rewrote reality, just to kill me here, why didn't you just erase me from existence in the first place?"

"Oh, Barry," Eobard said, taking a step in the other's direction, then another, and another, until he was striding towards his nemesis. "I don't want to _kill_ you. I owe you so much, after all."

Barry's eyes went wide. He took a wild, desperate swing at him. Eobard whistled a tune in the Speed Force as he dodged, watching the fist miss by several inches in slow-motion. He sighed. With a sharp movement, he knocked Barry's legs out from under him. The former hero crashed to the ground, groaning. "Did you actually think that would hit me?" the Reverse asked, raising an eyebrow. He wasn't angry, though. He was amused.

Barry asked, "what do you want?"

"To return the favor you gave me in Flashpoint."

Barry struggled to rise as Eobard knelt beside him. The Reverse Flash wrapped an arm around the man's neck, pulling him close and squeezing. Barry fought back, to no avail, hands clawing at Eobard's arm. Unfortunately for the once-hero, the angle Eobard held him at left him little room to resist.

Reverse Flash leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "I confess, Barry, I have rather missed our time together... I remember everything - not just from Flashpoint - but from the old reality, the years you forced me to endure and die for nothing in body that wasn't my own... After all that's happened, I can't actually let you die, fade away to memory. Oh, and one more thing-"

Barry's resistance was growing weaker.

Eobard grinned, letting Barry feel his smile against his ear. "Both of your parents are alive and well. Happy. Thing is, they think they never even had a child." Even being choked, Eobard felt the shock run through his nemesis. Barry stiffened and fought again, harder, a sudden surge of strength seeming to come from the truth the Reverse had just shared. Eobard tightened his grip, tensing and digging his heels in. "Oh, Barry. It's useless to resist. I'm _never_ letting you go. I'm not that stupid. And even if I did, you'd have nowhere to go but right back to me. Those people you'd run to - they don't even _know_ you."

Eobard held on and on until, at last, the other fell unconscious in his grasp. He lifted him up, holding the lighter body against his chest. He took in this Flash's relaxed face. It still caught him off-guard how _young_ he looked, and in unconsciousness, he looked even _younger_. Eobard was reminded of the time he'd spent in Flashpoint. He had once choked him into unconsciousness then, too. He remembered the pleasure he'd had afterward, the day Barry had unintentionally slept at his side.

He considered what it'd be like to have Barry pressed against him in sleep, how _precious_ he'd look if he stayed every night in his bed, what it'd be like to have his eyes gaze at him - not with anger or fear - but with longing and adoration-

_What a stupid thought._

Shaking his head to clear his mind, he raced out of STAR Labs. He took Barry across the rain-soaked city. Lightning crackled in the atmosphere, thunder growling over his head and rumbling under his feet. Further out he traveled, into the countryside, until he reached his own private lands; it was well away from potential, prying eyes.

He sped through the hidden entrance leading down to his underground space he used specifically for his Reverse Flash needs. He walked between white and gray walls, entering a smaller side room. Here, a round, domed, reinforced ceiling window let in a foot of watery gray light from the outside world. Before him, was the cell. The cell was simple, steel bars and smooth surfaces with a cot and toilet inside. It was almost exactly like the cage from Flashpoint, but more...refined and well-kept. It also contained no power-dampeners.

Eobard placed Barry on the cot within, setting him out in what looked like a comfortable position to wake up in. He stroked his smooth, beautiful face, eyes tracing him appreciatively. His fingertips glided down the man's neck, then further, locating the spot he searched for just beneath the shoulder blades.

"Gideon. Scan."

The AI replied promptly, "Detected: dampener. Operating at one hundred percent - just as you said, Professor."

"Good."

_What he doesn't know won't hurt him... Well, not anymore than it will otherwise._ A smile curled Eobard's face once more. He turned and left the cell, shutting and locking it behind him.

* * *

Barry opened his eyes to white lights. He blinked, slowly registering his blurry surroundings.

A loud crash snapped him wide awake. He started as the room shook. He heard rain drops pattering above his head. He realized after a moment that it must have been thunder he'd heard.

He glanced around his immediate space. There was a cell surrounding him.

_Thawne...._

His pulse sped up. He was helpless - actually, literally helpless to whatever would happen next. Why he was alive, he still didn't quite understand. He wasn't sure he wanted to. He was afraid of what the evil speedster might do to him, of how far he might go - torture, or even-?

_No. Don't think about it. It won't help. I have to keep a clear and level head._

The cell was eerily similar to the one in the empty warehouse in the Flashpoint timeline. In fact, the cage was almost identical - but whiter. He hated to be reminded of that place, of his largest mistake, but he supposed that was the point. After all, he could remember Thawne mentioning it before he fell unconscious. This was the evil speedster's twisted revenge for that.

He definitely would not think about the things that had taken place in that other cage.

He moved to the bars to examine the empty space around him. A glance upward revealed a single, tiny window that gave him a view of the cloudy skies spitting rain drops above. They collected and rolled off the thick glass.

The sound of voices reached him. They were somehow far away and close at the same time, like someone had recorded them at a distance and put the volume on high while playing it back.

He focused on them.

One was familiar. "Oh, there we go, little one."

_Caitlin?_

Another voice, also one he knew, spoke, "aha, now that's what I'm _talking about_!"

_Cisco?_

Barry saw something, then, just beyond the white lights - something that made his hands go numb. "What the hell?"

Above the door on the far wall, several monitors greeted him. They were much like the ones he'd discovered in "Harrison Wells'" time vault when he'd learned that the man was spying on all of them. In each monitor, was a glimpse into a different space. People were in these spaces, and he realized he knew them. No, he didn't just know them. They were his family, the ones he loved. He saw Cisco and Caitlin, Joe and Iris, Wally and Julian, Oliver and Felicity and Diggle. He also saw Ronnie Raymond and an older, dark-skinned woman who was speaking with Iris on the side of the screen so she was slightly cut off.

_Is that her mom?_

Then, his heart stopped.

He saw Henry and Nora Allen sitting on the loveseat in the home he'd lived in until her murder. His parents leaned close together, watching a movie that flickered light across their faces. "Mom," he whispered. "Dad." They looked relaxed, content. Happy. They all did.

He backed up until his back hit the bars on the opposite cage wall, heart pounding against his ribs.

_This-_

This wasn't possible.

Was it?

Thawne _hadn't_ lied?

_Why?_

Why leave the monitors here?

Why give the ones he cared about their lives back?

Why let him see?

_This is a trick. It's another one of his mind games. I can't let it go to my head. I can't, or he wins._

He dropped into the corner of the cage, drawing his knees up. He closed his eyes, but the voices from the monitors still seeped into his mind. Iris was laughing about some childhood story he didn't know. It involved Joe, Wally, and Francine. It was a memory that couldn't have ever been made in the other reality. Iris hadn't grown up with her mother and brother there. 

But now, she had. She had grown up without _him,_ instead.

His heart ached.

He wondered if there was a possibility that Thawne had lied. Did they really not know he existed? Wouldn't at least Iris realize something - _someone_ \- was missing from her life?

Somehow, he already knew the answer.

Thawne had told the truth.

* * *

The monitors switched off. Barry looked up, swallowing as a tight feeling constricted his chest, made his stomach churn and heart-rate pick up.

The door swung open noiselessy. Eobard Thawne walked into the room. "Good. You're awake."

"What's the point of all this?" Barry questioned, gritting his teeth.

Eobard didn't reply. He crossed over to the cage, standing just outside.

Barry looked away, but he could feel the man's piercing stare. There was something... _hungry_ about it - like before. "What's with the monitors?" He asked and shivered, loathing the way he felt, weak and pathetic. He just hoped the other wouldn't-wouldn't- 

Eobard's words cut through his thoughts like a hot knife. "Well, I was going to tell you how all the ones you loved are alive and well and mostly happy... Then, I got a better idea - to just show you. I doubt you would’ve taken my word, after all."

"But _why_?" Barry hissed, anger rearing. "Why does it matter if I know? Why would you bother giving them good lives at all? You hate me."

"Right. I hate _you_. I don't hate those people. Most of them mean nothing to me, save for perhaps Cisco and Caitlin. As to why I did that and why I showed you...well, I'll let you interpret that how you wish. I don't care if you take it the right way or not. Really, any interpretation works for me."

Barry chewed the inside of his cheek. "You're just as crazy as ever," he muttered at the floor. "My life would have been fine if you'd never existed. If only Eddie had actually finished you off..."

"Your life is better with me in it, even if you won't acknowledge it. After all, you can't be complete without your _reverse_." Barry heard the door open. His eyes snapped up, and he watched with growing dread as Eobard entered the cell. "And like I told you before. Insanity is relative, Flash. It all depends on who has who in what cage. Well, now, _I_ have _you_ in _my_ cage, and I think that speaks for itself." Barry fought the urge to shrink back as Eobard gazed down at him with dark, familiarly-devilish eyes.

"What do you want from me?" Barry whispered, fearing the answer.

"So much. But I wonder how much I can have. I'm thinking - hmmmm... _everything_." In a fluid motion, he knelt down and kissed Barry.

Barry felt a shockwave of surprise ripple through him, his body going limp from it. Eobard seemed to interpret that as an invitation and slipped his tongue into his mouth.

Barry's heart leapt into his throat, snapping him from his daze. He yanked his face to the side, breaking the invasive kiss. "Stop- _stop_ -!" He gasped.

Eobard narrowed his eyes but didn't move in again, just simply watched him. He was still far too close, invading his space. "What is it? I know you want me, Flash," he murmured. "In every timeline, every reality. That much is inevitable. The future proved it. Flashpoint proved it." Eobard's body was warm where it touched against his, almost pleasantly so-

_No._

"No," Barry spoke the word aloud, forcing his tone to be solid and certain, needing Eobard to believe it as well as himself. "I'm not who I was in Flashpoint. I don't want you like that - ever again." He glared now, letting anger replace his fear. He didn't fight back, though. He couldn’t overpower his enemy, and he hoped the man would be easier on him if he wasn't antagonized more than necessary.

Eobard's expression shifted. He wet his lips. “This resistance again? I thought you'd outgrown it in Flashpoint.”

Barry's stomach felt tight. “I’ll never want that again.”

Thawne seemed to study him. He reached forward and slid an arm around Barry. The hand slipped under his shirt, tracing his back, just under his shoulder blades. Barry stiffened, closing his eyes, but he didn’t move. There was a part of him that was responding, wanting more. He ignored it with all his willpower.

"I see," Eobard murmured. He withdrew his hand, giving Barry's thigh a light squeeze before letting him go. Barry's gaze opened. "Well, I won't force you. After all, I know you'll come around eventually." Reverse Flash grinned like a feral wolf and stood. Relief flooded Barry. Thawne wouldn't go _that_ far, after all. "Have fun in your solitude in the meantime. I'm the only person you'll ever see or talk to again for the rest of your life." He laughed. "You don't get to be choosey, hero."

He left the cage, locking it behind him. He exited the room.

Barry went limp again and slumped back, a sigh escaping him. He could taste the other's saliva on his lips, could feel the pressure of his hand on his leg. He willed the phantom feelings away, ignoring them the best he could. He wanted to lick his lips, rub his leg, get rid of them but also experience them.

His respite was short-lived. The monitors came back to life.

Barry crept to the cot. He curled onto it, closing his eyes. _What do I do? What do I do?_ He just wanted this all to be a nightmare that he would soon wake up from.

* * *

Barry watched his parents leave together for a vacation in Spain.

He watched Caitlin and Ronnie play with their baby - yes, _baby -_ just like the Speed Force had shown him.

He watched Cisco get a promotion at his job that left him grinning like there was no tomorrow.

He watched Iris win a Pulitzer for an article she wrote.

He watched them all live their lives without him, all the people he cared about.

He had never felt so alone in his life. They were so happy. Didn’t they miss him?

But that was irrational. He’d never existed to them in this reality. No one knew he was a prisoner, that their ignorance was tearing him apart. No one would come to rescue him.

But his heart ached and ached because he’d just laughed and joked with them not that long ago. Just how long ago was it, anyway? How long had he been here, in this cage? He wasn’t sure. The window allowed him to see the cycles of day and night - as well as some of the monitors - but he’d lost track after the first two weeks. And he knew a lot more time had occurred since then. Maybe even months.

The only person he’d seen in the flesh since was Thawne. His supervillain came every day to bring him food and occasionally let him shower, shave, and brush his teeth in the other room. After all, without his speed, how could he hope to escape? And that was it. If he’d expected torture - and a part of him had - he was left wondering where it was. Eobard hadn’t laid so much as a finger on him since the first day, aggressively or otherwise.

Barry almost wished he would. He was beginning to forget what it felt like to be touched by another person. He'd always craved contact from those he trusted. He loved hugs and claps on the back, the warmth of someone standing close to him. This isolation - he had the suspicion that it was a form of torture specifically designed for him. Thawne was attacking him psychologically, not physically.

No surprise.

But recognizing the mind game for what it was didn’t make him feel any better about it.

* * *

Eobard paced up to the cage. There was something different about his captive today. Barry lay on the cot, gazing at the wall with a blank expression, unmoving save for the rise and fall of his chest. “How long have I been here?” He asked, voice almost inaudible.

“Almost three months.”

Eobard sat the food he was carrying aside, gazing at the form of the unmoving man. Usually, Barry sat up, or at least looked at him. Now, he didn’t seem to care, not even that Eobard had his meal.

Eobard placed his hands on the bars of the cage. A strange longing he didn’t recognize or want gripped his heart at the look on the other’s face.

Barry didn’t reply.

“Flash,” he said.

Still nothing.

“Allen.”

The former hero shut his eyes. “I miss them,” he said, his voice softer than a feather. “My friends. My family. So much.”

_Huh._ Eobard hadn’t expected his enemy to admit this much to his face. Then again, he hadn’t given the other much option on _who_ he could talk about his torment to. Amusing, really. “That’s kind of the point, Allen,” he said.

He pushed the tray of food into the cell.

Barry didn’t react.

Eobard turned and left.

Outside the door, he said, “Gideon, power down the surveillance monitors until I say otherwise.”

“Yes, Professor.”

* * *

When Eobard entered Barry’s room the next day, he found the meal from his last visit uneaten. He scowled and set the tray he held aside once again. It almost looked like the other hadn’t moved from the bed at all.

“Barry,” he said, “why is this uneaten?” He interrogated.

“Not hungry,” the other muttered, words hard to hear.

Eobard scowled harder. “I specifically have this portioned out for your health needs. You can’t just ignore it, you ungrateful, self-entitled failure of a hero!” He entered the cell.

Barry mumbled, “why bother…?”

Great. He was making no sense. That probably wasn't a good sign. Eobard paused beside him. “Get up,” he ordered.

Barry didn’t move.

“I said- Get. _Up_ -” Eobard grabbed his arm.

Barry jumped. Slowly, his eyes raised up to his reverse's, an emotion flickering in the depths of his pupils. His gaze traveled to the hand on him. He seemed to study it.

His reaction made Eobard pause. It was... _odd,_ to say the least. “Barry...” He tightened his grip and pulled the other into a sitting position.

Barry winced and returned to gazing into his eyes. “Eobard…”

_The amount of pain in his face..._

Eobard released his hold and withdrew his hands.

He paused, then-

...placed them both on each side of Barry’s handsome face, framing it. Against his will, his heart _yearned_ , and the former heroleaned into the touch without hesitation. Barry sucked in a breath, and two teardrops, one for each eye, escaped him. The air left Eobard's lungs. He eyed the small, glistening droplets as they trailed down his cheeks, leaving shiny streaks across his face. They collected at the corners of his mouth.

An impulse he couldn't resist seized Eobard.

He leaned down and captured Barry's lips, tonguing the edges, tasting the salty flavor of his misery.

Barry didn’t pull back the way he anticipated. Instead, he lunged into the kiss like he was the Flash again plunging into battle, biting and sucking at the Reverse's lips with surprising vigor.

Eobard yanked away, roughly disconnecting them.

Barry stared at him, desperation in his eyes. “Stay with me. Please don’t go. Please don't leave me alone again. I’ll do whatever, I just want to be touched. I want, I want to hug you, _please_.”

Eobard hesitated. He wasn't too happy at the idea of it, but the pure look of hopelessness in the other's face prevented him from simply walking away. “Fine,” he ground out, irritated.

Eobard couldn't help but notice how Barry's legs spread when he scooted forward and wrapped his arms around him, clinging to him. His body was too hot, though, and he murmured in his ear, “you’re so warm, Eobard,” as if he felt something similar about his Reverse, but in a more positive light. He sat there on the edge of the cot, clutching him tightly, breathing uneven.

Reverse Flash grew impatient, uncomfortable. “That’s enough-” He started to draw out of the embrace.

But Barry gripped tighter, hidden strength in his long limbs. He moved his head and smashed their lips together again. “Please, don’t go,” he murmured against Eobard.

“Barry,” Eobard grunted. It was starting to go to his head, his body reacting to the touches, the kisses, the way Barry looked at him, the way his lithe frame spoke of submission and desire. If the idiot kept this up, he wasn't sure he would be able to resist what he wanted so badly to do to him. He wanted to make him scream, and not just from pain. “I thought you said you didn’t want this."

“But I do. You were right. I do.” He gripped Eobard’s hair, yanking it hard enough the Reverse winced. He dove back towards his lips again.

Eobard met him halfway.

“Please, Eobard,” Barry whispered, shivering, “I want to feel wanted again. I want- I want-”

Eobard’s lips silenced him. He smiled. “Be careful what you wish for, Barry,” he whispered. He yanked Barry off the bed, straight to his feet. The once-hero gasped, but pushed up against him with all of his body, grappling at his expensive suit with abandon. "Barry-" The former Flash kissed him, pressing harder into him. "Barry-" But Barry didn't stop. His hand slipped between Eobard's legs, squeezing-

Eobard hissed and spun Barry around, pushing him against the bars. He used his size to hold him there for a moment, trying to get Barry to listen to him. “ _Barry._ Stay here, like this-”

“No-no. Don’t go-don't leave me! I want you to-”

“I’ll be back,” Eobard hissed, exasperated. “I’m going for the lube, unless you really want to take my dick dry again.”

Barry's head moved back and forth. “Guess not. But don't take too long, _please_.”

Eobard sped out of the cage, retrieving his bottle of lube. He returned to the room and reentered the cell. He pushed Barry chest-first against the bars again. “You want me to fuck you?” He whispered in his ear. He nibbled it, one hand under the once-hero's shirt and rubbing the section of skin where the power dampener was located. His other hand slid up the front of his chest. He massaged his nipples.

Barry threw his head back against his shoulder. “Y-yes- Please, _yes_!”

Eobard could smell his hair. He shifted back marginally and tugged the former hero’s shirt off. “This is what you want?” He ran his hands down the smooth skin of his chest and stomach, hooking his fingers at the front of his pants, locating the knot there

“Y-yes!”

He unfastened Barry’s pants and slid them down, pulling each of his legs up to rid them of their owner. Barry inhaled at the sudden exposure.

“I want you,” he said. “I want you to-”

The Reverse lubricated his fingertips and put them to Barry's hole. He stroked the rim and stretched it, eliciting a whine. He slid them into Barry. Another noise escaped the once-hero's throat. He sucked in a large amount of air, shuddering. Eobard’s other hand returned to his favorite spot on Barry’s back just under the shoulder blades. Ironic how Barry would never know why he favored it. The pliant body twitched under his touch, all of him shaking - hard.

Eobard stroked with both sets of fingers, one over the dampener, the other over the man's prostate.

Barry arched against him with a gratified sound. “Yes. More. _More_.”

Eobard grinned, his pants growing incredibly tight. This was so easy. Barry was far more sensitive than he recalled.

He vibrated his fingers inside of Barry, working him looser.

Barry shook harder. “Oh, _god_ -”

Eobard leaned forward and kissed the nape of his neck, taking the skin between his teeth and pinching. Barry gave a loud groan.

Reverse Flash chuckled, “all this noise, Barry, and we’ve barely started... As a fair warning - you might not want to come too quickly. Well, if you can help it, that is. I can’t guarantee how quickly I’ll be done.”

The man let out a choked noise.

Eobard vibrated each finger at a different speed, driving it in and out with repeated motions.

Barry panted loudly, sweat rolling across his shoulders and back. Eobard licked the salty beads, kissing and nipping along his shoulders and neck, sucking his skin until it was red and raw in several spots. Barry tried to speak but choked on his words, voice incoherent when his lips parted. Eobard traced the uneven surface of his spine, up and down.

He pulled his fingers out of Barry's body, leaning back, leaving him hanging. “You seriously want this?” He asked in a demanding voice. "I'm not doing anything else until I believe it one hundred percent."

“Yes-yes, please-” Barry panted. "I want this."

Eobard felt a shudder of delight shoot up his spine like electricity. He unbuttoned his suit jacket, tossing it away.

His nemesis's voice became more needy, his wanting eyes flicking around wildly. “ _Eobard_ , I _want_ you to - I _want_ you to-”

Eobard unknotted his tie, opened his shirt. “Tell me more,” he purred as he undid his belt. It caught a little, spurring his irritation. He fumbled it off and threw it aside. A part of him was glad Barry didn't notice this small blunder.

Barry's voice was constricted. “I- I want to f-feel you. I- I want you to t- _touch_ me. I want you t-to fuck me. _Please_.”

Eobard grabbed Barry's arms, pulling them behind his back. He took his tie from his shoulders and tied the former hero's wrists together. Barry let him.

He dropped his hold, reaching to his own pants. He pulled his hard cock free of them. He grabbed the lube again and spread it across himself. He stroked his length a few times, swallowing a groan. He touched the tip of his cock to Barry’s hip first, then the rest of his erection, letting him feel how hard he was for this. “You want this in you?” he whispered, rolling his thighs a single time, driving himself against sweaty, unyielding skin.

“Yes,” Barry said, trembling. “ _Please_.” He sounded so needy and reliant.

Eobard soaked it up greedily, enjoying the other's desire.

He pressed his erection against Barry’s entrance and massaged him with it, over and over again.

"Please, Eobard...I want you...inside of me-"

Using his hand, he lined up his tip with Barry's entrance, just barely pushing into him. "What? Like this?"

"Eob-"

He grabbed his hips and thrusted into him.

“Oh fuck!” Barry yelped, trembling. “ _Fuck_!”

Eobard's composure fell apart. He slammed Barry against the cage wall with his whole body, feeling sweat-slicked, hot skin sliding against his own. The feeling was exquisite, unlike any other in the world. “That’s it, be noisy for me,” Eobard murmured, kissing up the side of the other man's neck where the prominent muscle stood out hard against his flawless skin. He tasted salt. He gripped Barry's biceps, holding tightly. “You’re so tight, so warm, so _perfect_ ,” he breathed, to Barry's enjoyment, "just for me." He thrusted again.

A sudden moan escaped his own lips. He bit down hard on the man's neck, making Barry exclaim far louder. He increased his pace, his fingers locking down with more force. With each thrust, he added just a bit more power, a bit more speed, widening the pauses in between so Barry's entire body jerked under him when he hit his prostate, loud moans escaping his foe's throat. Each one was music to Eobard's ears and ego, making him feel more and more incredible in more than one way.

He thrusted harder, deeper.

Barry writhed.

Again.

Again.

_Again._

" _Yes_ ," Eobard groaned. He halted and pulled out. A moment passed, and with deliberate slowness, he curved his spine, sliding back into Barry until he was as far as he could go. Barry whimpered. Reverse Flash paused, staying there, deep inside the other, high on this feeling between them.

"Please," Barry whispered. He was a mess at this point, face pressed hard against the bars, eyes hooded, body shivering, skin flushed and shining in the bright light.

This level of power between them was truly amazing.

Barry moved. “Oh, please, _more_. Don't stop-don't stop!”

"You...want more, huh?" Eobard asked with a savage grin. "Didn't...I warn you...to be careful...what you wished for?" He drew on the Speed Force and exploded into supernatural speeds.

The man under him cried out in tempo with Eobard's rhythm, and the Reverse felt Barry's fists clench where they pressed harshly against his stomach. He leaned closer, inhaling his scent as he pounded him with unforgiving speeds. The former hero seemed to love every second, begging until his words no longer appeared capable of getting the point across.

He vibrated his cock inside of him. His enemy's groans dragged out into a longer version of themselves, leaving his throat over and over again.  Eobard clenched his eyes shut, burying his face into Barry's neck. His muscles tightened, the sensation in the pit of his stomach building. He pumped his hips again, slower, but with just as much power, changing his consistency every few thrusts.

He cracked his eyelids open, watching his captive.

Barry looked helpless.

Speed Force crackled through Reverse Flash's veins. Crimson lightning filled the air. He bared his teeth. Animalistic instinct took over, inescapable. His vision went red. A demonic growl, deep and distorted, resonated from the depths of his lungs against Barry's ear. He tore into his foe without remorse, without mercy, triumphant and powerful. The Flash surrendered under him. 

_"You're mine."_

The building sensation reached a breaking point, bursting, spilling and igniting throughout all his nerve endings.

_"Barry!"_

He seized up, his body vibrating uncontrollably. His mind drowned in rapture. He came, spilling semen inside of his archenemy in waves, pumping his hips to feel it all. He didn’t stop. He couldn't. Overwhelmed, he hit orgasm over and over again. He pursued the feeling, driving harder and harder into Barry, slamming him against the bars. He yelled, drowning in his endless stream of pleasure that whitened his vision and blackened his thoughts.

Barry's eyes rolled up into his head. He arched, head thrown back. He screamed so loud it hurt Eobard's ears. He climaxed against the bars, ejaculating an impressive amount upon the floor in front of the cage wall.

Eobard plowed forward, the seventh heaven he'd found in this man neverending.

“Agh! S-stop-! It hurts!”

Barry's cry of pain ripped through his pleasure.

He wrenched out of his nemesis and grabbed himself, ejaculated again, straight onto the other man's thighs.

The abrupt end left him panting, blinking, trying to orient himself.

He zeroed in on what was before him.

There was an obscene amount of semen dripping down Barry's bare hips. The former hero shivered against the cage bars, leaning against them heavily, eyes closed as he sucked in fast breaths, face red and soaked with perspiration. There were countless huge hickeys all over his shoulders and neck. "God," he whispered.

Really, it was amazing Barry had lasted as long as he had, Eobard reflected.

The Reverse caught his breath. He cleared his throat and immediately regretted it. It was raw, aching, ripped to shreds as far as he could tell, but the pain was receding gradually thanks to his healing factor. He swallowed. “Feel better, _Flash_?” He asked as he untied the man's hands, which was a difficult task. All of Barry's straining had tightened the knot into an annoying mess.

He finally got it off.

“I...do, actually,” Barry replied hoarsely, bringing his arms around and stroking his wrists. There was a band of red around them where the tie had bit into his skin.

Eobard was a little surprised at how unapologetic he sounded. He remembered how guilty the man had been after their sexual encounters in Flashpoint.

“I thought I’d hate myself again,” Barry muttered, as if hearing his thoughts. “And maybe I _will_. But right now, I don’t. If this is to be my life now, then I have nothing to be ashamed of. After all, no one knows I exist but you.” He turned his gaze to the Reverse Flash, sharp drops stinging in his eyes. “I’m...alone… But I don’t have to be.”

Eobard smoothed his tie out as best he could, but really, there was no fixing it. It'd not only been rumpled, but also stretched, the edges ripped. He shook his head, buttoning his shirt and coat. He buckled his belt and retied his ragged tie. He probably looked very untidy, indeed.

A smile pulled at Barry's lips. "What? Nothing to say?"

“I won't stop you from being sensible, Barry. Now, you better eat your meal,” he demanded. “I’ll bring something to clean all this up.” He gestured and moved to leave.

“Wait," Barry said.

Eobard paused. "What now?"

"Thank you."

“For the amazing sex?”

“For letting me hug you.”

“You're ridiculous, Barry."

"So...is this Reverse Flashpoint, then?"

Eobard craned his head around to see the smile still on Barry's face. He nodded. "I suppose so. It's reversed in the fact that it'll be a success - unlike yours. Which is a rather common pattern when it comes to us. I always win."

"Yeah, right."

At least Barry was back to looking alive again. _Huh_. Who knew getting laid by his enemy would improve his demeanor this time. Eobard was certain he would never understand the Flash for as long as he lived; the hero's psychology would remain a mystery forever. What he did know with one-hundred percent certainty, was that he looked forward to the next time Barry would "need" him.


End file.
